Forever and Always
by SailorSolarsystem
Summary: Usagi Tsukino was perfectly happy with her life. She managed to get into a decent highschool, save the world a dozen times, and have a wonderful boyfriend and loyal friends. Atleast, she thought her life was perfect. Multicross. UsaChaos. Major Revision.
1. Prolouge

Bleh, okay, this story is going under some major revisions. Have fun. I'm keeping this chapter as it is, but the rest will be changed.

* * *

"You ask too many question you know." A voice said in the cold dark misty void.

"Really? Never knew that." Another voice said sarcastically.

" But, why are you asking all these questions. You've asked them a million times already."

" 'Cause I want to know. Again."

"You're never going to change."

"Of course not."

Two figures stood facing each other in the seemingly endless void. Both with completely different emotions on their face. The first voice stared at the second, obviously annoyed. While the other stared back, an expression of amusement evident on her slightly pale complexion.

"If you want to know then I will tell you once again." The voice mumbled while rolling her garnet eyes.

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're so cool Suna-chan!" The other girl smiled a clapped her hands in joy. Happiness clear in her cerulean blue eyes. Her blonde hair was in the oddest hairstyle man has ever seen. Two dumpling shaped hair balls were on either side of her head with blonde streamers trailing behind.

" Well a long time ago when your mother was still a little girl she met the nicest boy she had ever met...

* * *

A young Selenity could be seen running through a maze of flowers and plants. Her lavender hair set up in two heart shaped balls on either side of her head. Her blue eyes scanned the area for pretend 'Thieves'. Running s few feet away from her was a boy about the same age as her with short blonde hair and eyes the color of amethyst. They happened to be playing a game. The game of catch the thief. Of course there wasn't a thief. Just their wide imagination and them of course. The game ended quickly as the young princess was called to the dining hall for dinner.

The princess and the young boy would often play together in the royal gardens. As she grew older however she was slowly becoming closer and closer to being the queen. Of course she was still a 'child' who was to be treated with care and looked over closely like a porcelain doll.

But a few years later her coronation was getting nearer and she had yet to find a husband. The queen had told her that if she hadn't found a suitable husband. She would pick for her and it would mostly likely be that arrogant and repulsive prince of earth. The princess had a hard time choosing but slowly she realized that the young boy, who was not so young now, was to be her husband.

They got married of course. There was no doubt about it. Especially when he just 'happened' to be the prince of the sun. But there was still doubt in the queen's eyes. Which quickly went away. Their wedding day was the same day as Selenity's coronation to become queen.

Shortly after that, the now Queen Selenity had a baby girl who she named Serenity. After her late mother, who had died the day after Selenity's wedding because of a deathly disease her old body couldn't handle anymore. The day of Serenity's birth the King, Selenity's husband, had gone off to fight an army that was just advancing to the moon. The army was supposed to be controlled by a person named Queen Beryl. Of course, he had thought that it would be quick battle and he would come back to the palace before his daughter's birth.

Unfortunately the King was never seen again. The young princess Serenity never ever saw her father. Her mother recovered slowly from the news of her husband's death but after she did she became the queen everyone had known her mother to be.

Serenity grew up to be a beautiful girl with her father's blonde hair and her mother's eyes. However, her coronation was also drawing near. She had found her match quickly for she liked him since the day she met him. Of course, no one agreed to the match. Especially not her mother, since they were sworn enemies since their ancestors were born. Serenity instead was engaged to the prince of earth. Who, everyone had thought, was not as pompous and arrogant as his late father.

The day of Serenity's marriage the supposedly dead Queen Beryl set war unto the Moon Kingdom. While her mother was fighting off the enemies inside the castle, Serenity went onto the balcony of her room, where she thought she could destroy the enemies from above. The prince of earth however had followed her. Serenity knew that the prince hated her and would eventually kill her. Serenity just watched as the prince impaled her with his sword, with an evil grin on his face. Serenity smiled, she was just glad to be out of her prison. To be out of the horrors of arranged marriage. Her friends had died so why could she not? The last thing she saw before she died was her love stabbing the earth prince with his sword. Anger and rage evident on his pale face.

How she loved him. Her lord of Chaos.

* * *

"...Serenity died seeing her killer murdered too. Queen Selenity had used the last of her strength to send the princess and her senshi to the future. Where they would be reborn and could live happy lives. Or so she had thought. Serenity's lover, however, was never seen again. Then, the Queen died peacefully knowing fully well, that her daughter would find him again."

The blonde's eyes were filled with tears as she heard the story she knew so well. "Oh Setsuna-chan! I feel so sad. All this time, before we defeated Galaxia, I had thought that Endymon was my true love. And that my enemies were all defeated. But then I learned the horrible truth. The truth that my love from the past was indeed who I thought was my enemy here."

The woman dubbed 'Setsuna-chan' sighed and nodded. "I know. It must have been horrible when you found out the truth. But it's all right. What is meant to be is meant to be." The green haired lady said.

The blonde suddenly stood up straight. In her eyes was a new flare of determination. "You know what Setsuna-chan. I've decided. I've decided that I'm going to find him no matter what. Setsuna... I'm going to go find him"

I'm going to go find Chaos."

* * *

I agree with one of my reviewers. I do talk to much in these things. What a waste of space. Ick.


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks.

Revision: 1/10/09 Nothing major.

* * *

Chapter 2: Realization

* * *

"Umph" Usagi Tsukino landed with a soft plop on her bed. Wincing slightly at the impact, she sat up and started to think. _I told Setsuna-chan that I wanted to find Chaos… but how do I start. I don't know what to do… Setsuna… help me!_

The bed creaked as she rested her hands on her knees. She brought her star locket out of her pocket, and looked at it for a while, before opening it. A slow, sad music played as it unlocked. Usagi narrowed her eyes and closed the locket quickly. _This music… I remember how I got it now. On the moon, 3 weeks before my marriage… Endymon gave it to me… I had only listened it once on the moon. It was meant to poison me. So I would die a month after my marriage._ Usagi's eyes glazed over as she remembered that day on the moon. _How am I supposed to change my life now? I'm already engaged to Mamoru… I don't know what to do. How can I save the world and myself?_

_I… I'm scared…_

Usagi looked at the wall across from her. She stared at the picture of her friends. _Haruka-chan, Michi-chan, Taru-chan, Rei-chan, Suna-chan, Mako-chan, Mina-chan, Ami-chan, Chibi-Usa… All of you will be destroyed if I give up n-_

Usagi grimaced as realization dawned on her. _All of you will die if I give up now. I can't let that happen. I need to find Chaos, for your sakes. But, where do I start looking._

Something on a picture on a wall caught Usagi's eyes. She slid off her bed and walked closer to it, until her nose was almost touching it. Usagi ran her eyes over the people, then over the scenery. Finding out what she had noticed, she gasped.

"Is that..really? How come I never noticed it before?"

In the sky was a faint outline of a crescent moon. "But how…? This picture was taken in the afternoon." Usagi traced her finger over the marking. As she touched it she could feel power emitting from it. The power flew through her body. Into her quickly beating heart, her lungs, and finally, her soul. Usagi, with a newfound strength, set her mouth into a determined line. She knew where to start now. Usagi closed her eyes and with confidence in her voice, she said,

"I'm going to the moon."

* * *

Thats as much as I'm working on it. It's okay as it is.


	3. Chills

Chapter 3 is here!!

Also, here is the profile for the made up character.

Name: Mye Shi

Age: Slightly older than Setsuna. Appears to be around her mid-twenties. She is very, very, very old though, like Setsuna. She is maybe a few thousand centuries old.

Relations: She is the distant relative of Setsuna and Hotaru, and she is Chaos's cousin.

Origins: She was born in a planet far away from earth. Past Kinmoku and in a completely different galaxy. She was born a princess and is now the queen of that galaxy.

Senshi Name: Sailor Solarsystem. Her most powerful form is Dark Cosmos. The complete opposite of Cosmos. Aside from Chaos, of course.

Appearance: Mye has pale, cream colored skin with black, long hair, almost as long a Usagi's when it's down, and reddish-pink eyes. Her hair is slightly wavy but straight at the ends. Her reddish-pink lips top off the look. Making her look mysterious and mischievous at the same time.

Personality: Calm and mysterious. She can be overly happy or extremely cold and merciless. She is cruel sometimes, but not evil in any means. She might be a bit sadistic sometimes too.

Weapons: A key staff, like Setsuna's, that can change into any weapon she desires. The staff is black with a silver heart on top and a purplish-red orb in the middle of the heart.

Outfit: Her outfit is basically like the other scouts', with a black bow and skirt with silver trimmings. Her tiara, however, is nonexistent. In its place is a silver upside down crescent moon overlapping another crescent moon, which faces the same way as Usagi's. Around her waist, just above the skirt, is a silver chain with a ruby in the middle of it. Her gloves are black too, along with her boots, which have a red upside down crescent moon imprinted on them.

When she is Dark Cosmos, her outfit is pretty much the same only with a longer skirt, a grayish-white cape, a small gold crown with rubies and diamond, and long, feathery black wings. (The crown is painted silver to match her outfit)

Attacks: Her attacks are pretty strong. Some are even stronger than Usagi's most powerful attacks. However, most of those super-powerful attacks drain massive energy from Mye. Not all of them though. I'll list a few attacks here.

Solarsystem Planet Shower- Miniature planets fall down from the sky and inflict massive damage on multiple foes.

Celestial Flare- A feather appears in Mye's hand. On the front of the feather a ball of energy appears. The ball eventually grows bigger and bigger until it surges forward and envelops the foe. Laser beams of fire, energy, water, ice, or any other element. (It depends on what the first word is. Examples- Aqua Flare, Fire Flare, Stone Flare, Ice Flare etc. Celestial Flare is energy. Also, if the attack is Aqua Flare, the ball will have water in it and drown the foe. If its Fire Flare the ball will be made of flames and burn the foe, etc.) Anyway, beams come from the sky and attack the foe inside the bubble. The lasers will also shrink the bubble until the foe either surrenders to Mye or evaporates into nothing. Once inside the bubble, you can't teleport or attack.

Those are just a few attacks. I'll name some more later on in the story.

Mye also has a special power. She can transform her look anyway she wants. With a snap of her fingers or a blink of an eye, Mye can look completely different without using a disguise pen.

* * *

I think I've bored you enough with this. Remember to vote! 

And please, please, scroll down.

* * *

I'm sorry but I'd like to give thanks to the people who reviewed. I forgot in the previous chapter, but I told myself I'd do it this chapter. Sooo… Thank You- 

Tony- I don't know your username so I can't e-mail my thanks. I'm glad you liked it though!

Articuno13- Thank you! I know I'm a bit of a pessimist… I'll try and change that in the future…

Mystic Soilder- Congratulation! You're the first reviewer for this story! Yeah, I know the Chaos/ Usagi pairing is kind of a twist. I'm absolutely in love with this pairing but I can barely find any. If you find any would you please tell me? I'd appreciate it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I really liked your review!

To Articuno13 and Mystic Soilder- I've sent you both e-mails too. I hope you've received them.

And Finally

Shi-no-aki- Thank you so much for the review!!

Well, Thank You for reviewing!

Anyone who is reading this chapter- Please read the note at the bottom of the story. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Usagi raised up her broach. She opened her mouth to call out 'Moon Eternal Power!' "Moo-"A knock on her door interrupted her. "Usagi?" The door opened and there stood Usagi's mom, holding a laundry basket, looking very annoyed. "I see you're still pretending to be Sailor Moon. How many times have I told not to waste your money on fake Sailor Moon scepters and junk? Honestly Usagi, when will you grow up?" Ikuko (I'm not sure if that's how you spell her name) lectured as she walked around the room picking up stray articles of dirty clothing. "And when will you keep your room clean. I'm disappointed in you Usagi. I thought you would have grown out of your immaturity by now." Ikuko stuffed one last shirt in the basket and moved towards the door. "And Usagi, your father is having a special guest for dinner tonight. Dress nicely and be down at 7 o'clock." Ikuko closed the door behind her. 

Usagi let out a sigh of relief. _Thank god mom didn't stay in the room for too long. Last time she gave me such a huge lecture._ She took out her transformation broach from behind her back and once again tried to transform. But, the door opened again and Ikuko walked in. She frowned. "I forgot the clothes in the bathroom." She said as an explanation. Usagi frowned mentally as Ikuko went into the bathroom. _Mom already went into the bathroom,_ she thought. Ikuko soon came out of the bathroom and glared at Usagi. "Usagi… I never want to see that thing again." Usagi hastily tried to shove her broach in her pocket but Ikuko snatched it before she had a chance. "I'm sorry Usagi but you're too old for toys!" Ikuko placed the transformation broach on top of the laundry pile. "I'm throwing it away tomorrow." She said and Ikuko left.

Usagi bit her bottom lip. _Oh no. I need to get that back…soon!_ Usagi fidgeted nervously…What was she supposed to do? "Calm down Usagi…" Usagi breathed in deeply. She held her breath and exhaled with a loud sigh… "Phew…" _First, I need to find out where mom's keeping my broach…_ Usagi sat on her bed in despair, looking around nervously. _What if a stray youma comes along and the other senshi need my help. What will I do!?!?_ Usagi proceeded to imagine various different situations, where she wouldn't be able to help her friends and they'd all die.

Hours passed as Usagi stared at her pink wall, completely spaced out. In a distant corner of her mind she heard a clock tick. _Tick, tick, tick, tick…._ She was faintly aware of every second that passed by… Suddenly, the old grandfather clock outside gave a loud 'GONG'. She snapped back to reality… Looking around in confusion for a few moments, she realized she had spazzed out. She checked her wristwatch for the time. "Uh-oh! It's 6 o'clock! Mom wanted me down at 7!"

Usagi hastily got up and ran to her bathroom. "Oh noooo…" she moaned. _Washing her hair would take at least a half hour… And finding the right dress to wear…. Ugh…If she could shorten the bath…_

Usagi let loose her hair and turned the shower on. She stripped of her clothes and hurried to the shower.

Minutes passed by, slowly…

15 minutes later Usagi stepped out of the shower wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Quickly drying her hair, she went to her wardrobe. She searched as fast as she could, straining her eyes. Finally, she picked a blue silk spaghetti strap dress… It was simple, but elegant.

She rushed to put in on, and tied up her hair in the usual style. Hastily putting on some make-up and jewelry she checked herself on last time in the mirror and left the room. Outside her bedroom she slipped on a pair of blue heels. The clock gonged again. This time announcing that it was 7 o'clock. At the same time the doorbell rang. At the top of the stairs Usagi saw her father, Kenji, rush to open the door. "Usagi! Usagi get down here!" said her mother from the living room. Usagi hastened down the stairs, frowning. _This guy was right on time…_ At the bottom, she heard her dad talking to a man with a deep, chilling voice. She shuddered inwardly… Something about the man's voice gave her the chills…

In the living room, she saw her mother fidgeting quietly. Next to her was Shingo, Usagi's younger brother. He noticed her and stuck out his tongue. Usagi moved to do the same, but her mother noticed. Ikuko glared at her daughter…

_Hmph…_ Usagi stood besides her mother. Waiting… Soon her father and a man with short black hair entered the room… "Mr. Kobayashi, this is my wife Ikuko, my daughter Usagi, and my son Shingo." announced her father. Gesturing at each in turn. "Everyone this is my boss Mr. Kobayashi. Mr.Kobayashi turned to look at each of the people present. His gaze stayed on Usagi longer than it stayed on the others… Usagi felt a chill creep up her spine… She gasped, but luckily no one heard her. That man's eyes… While no one else noticed Usagi glimpsed a faint red coloring in his eyes… _His eyes...They were so cold..._

"Usagi stop standing there, come here." said her father, motioning to the seat across from him. Usagi hesitated, but after a stern look from her father, sat down…

The hours passed, they ate a delicious dinner made by Ikuko, and were now again sitting in the living room, having tea and dessert. Usagi tried as much as he could to avoid looking at Mr. Kobayashi, but his gaze always lingered on her… She fidgeted slightly… Thankful when Mr. Kobayashi finally stood up.\ to leave… "Let me walk you to the door." stated Kenji.

As Mr. Kobayashi thanked Ikuko for her hospitality, Usagi relaxed a bit. The relaxation soon came to an end. As Mr. Kobayashi passed Usagi on his way to the door, he stopped in front of Usagi for the slightest moment… What she heard next left Usagi staring at Mr. Kobayashi in shock…

_"You will die, princess, my Master will make sure of it."_

* * *

Done! Anyone surprised?? 

-crickets-

-sigh-

Didn't think so….

Ah well, nice ending, ne?

-once again crickets-

I see….

Notice: I'd like to thank everyone you read this chapter. I know my writing isn't the best…but I worked hard on this chapter, as well as the previous ones. Please review. I'll accept flames, but please don't flame unless you really HATE this story. Thank you.

So far the voting…

Occ 0

No Occ 1

Voting closes in a few more chapters...

Also if anyone wants to suggest how Chaos should look like, what his name should be, stuff like that. Please e-mail me with the info.

Thank You And Have A Great Day, I Hope You Enjoyed Forever And Always, Chapter Three!

(God, I sound like a flight attendant)

Chapter Four Soon To Come... I Hope….


	4. Found it!

Okie, now that Word is back, I can finally update. Yay!

Well, here's the supposedly (I'm not so sure) long awaited Chapter 4 of Forever and Always. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Recap-**_

_"You will die, princess, my master will make sure of it."_

* * *

Usagi continued to stare, even as the man left, with Kenji and Ikuko leading him to the door. Shingo waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Usagi?" He tried a few more times, and then, with a resigned sigh he went back to the living room to play video games.

Usagi's parent came back, smiling. They looked at Usagi oddly, wondering why she was standing like a statue, arms straight at her sides and eyes wide. Eventually, like Shingo, they gave up and Ikuko walked to the dining room to clean up, while Kenji went to the living room.

Usagi's eyes twitched. _'How did that guy know who I am? He couldn't have been joking right?'_ She gulped, _'If he wasn't and he's a new enemy….I need to get my broach back soon!'_

Usagi, after a few mumbled g'nights to her parents and Shingo, ran upstairs. Once there she changed into normal clothes, jeans and a sweater. Then, she set off towards the hall in search of her locket. She checked the shelves, then the laundry room.

_No success._

She checked the whole upstairs except for one room. She was positive her broach wasn't downstairs, so she opened the door to her parent's room. She barely paid attention to the huge bed in the corner, or the giant bathroom attached to the room. She only had one thing in mind. She needed to find that broach no matter what!

She ransacked the drawers, in too much of a hurry to care if she got yelled at for messing up the room. Finally, in a drawer filled with lots of jewelry she found her broach, Usagi wondered why her mother put it in such an obvious place, but she supposed that maybe her mother thought that Usagi would give up on it.

Usagi ran back to her room, not bothering to care if anyone heard. She had to get to the time gates, fast!

Bursting through the door she ran to the window. Taking in a deep breath Usagi raised her broach in the air, then she called out in a loud voice 'Moon Eternal Power Make-up!!!'

Luckily, no one heard downstairs.

In a flurry of feathers and ribbons Eternal Sailor Moon replaced the area where Usagi once stood. Now fully transformed she opened the window carefully and jumped out, landing neatly on a branch of a tree that was conveniently only a few feet away from her bedroom window.

Usagi jumped down from the tree, this time clumsily, and almost fell once her feet touched the ground. After regaining her balance, she ran towards the lake, where there was a dock where boats where tied. It was the very lake where ChibiUsa once appeared.

Thinking of ChibiUsa brought painful memories back. And Usagi had to wipe tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath as she ran, she needed to stay calm and not break down into hysterics…

_'Oh ChibiUsa….I wish you could enter this world as my daughter….But that's impossible now…I'm sorry….you'll always be my daughter in my heart……..'_

Usagi, with a strangled sob, finally made it to the lake. Once there, memories resurfaced from their place deep in her mind and heart. Memories of ChibiUsa falling from the sky and landing on Usagi. Memories of Mamoru and her, on many dates and memories of ChibiUsa, going back to the future at this very place…

_'Mamoru…'_ Usagi's eyes hardened. _'I must not think of him, the feelings I had for him were never true…I fell for him through manipulations of my mind and false stories. He's no longer in my heart. My love is Chaos...and I must find him!'_

Holding up a small pink key, Usagi called up to the sky, "I call upon the power of Pluto! Take me to the Time Gates!'

* * *

Well, howdya like it? I want to know, please.

I worked hard . Yesh I did.

R&R

Naji


	5. Important Author's Note

Sorry for the overly late updates, but Forever and Always will be closed for a while until I can get my priorities straight.

Sorry for making everyone wait…

I'm so sorry.

By the way,

To Spirit of Ryuu- No, Chaos will not be an OC. I'm just thinking of making a character and have her be a scout. Just a thought. I already have all the details. And no, the OC will not be an attention hog. I hate that. So yeah...


	6. New OC! MUST READ

Damn….I just realized how retarded my stories are. .

Oh well, I've finally decided to continue this…which means I have about 5 stories going on at once. Anyway….through lots of hard work and sleepless nights, I'll finish this story. I promise.

By the way……..I'm creating a new profile for the OC.

* * *

This is the "new" Mye.

Name: Najika Otomiya

Age: Appears to be 21 but actually millions of years old.

Relations: Distant relative to Setsuna. Hotaru and Chaos's cousin.

Origins: Najika was born on a planet FAR from Earth. Past Kinmoku and in a different galaxy called the Celestial Paradise. She was born a princess of that planet and is now the queen of that entire galaxy and a few other smaller ones. Basically, she is more "royal" than Usagi.

Senshi Name: She doesn't have one actually. Najika has many senshi names. However, her most popular one is Celeste. Her most powerful form is Dark Cosmos. The complete opposite of Cosmos, aside from Chaos, of course.

Appearance: Najika has pale creamy skin and long tricolor hair that is usually in two pigtails. She has blue eyes with little specks of all the colors of the rainbow. Her hair is mostly straight, with semi-curly bangs that fall in to her eyes.

Personality: Overly perky and unusually cruel. Her emotions change depending on the situation. Or, they can be totally off too. For example, during a battle that is going badly, with carnage all around her, Najika can be perky and naïve. Or when everything is going all right she can be in army general mode and work everyone to half death. Overall, she is a very unpredictable person, but she's usually very happy.

Weapons: A key staff, like Setsuna's, that can change into any weapon she desires. The staff is black with silver and red zigzag designs on it. A silver and red heart is on top and a purplish-red orb in the middle of the heart.

Outfit: Her outfit is basically like the other scouts', with a black bow with rainbow tips and a skirt with rainbow colored trimmings. Her tiara, however, is nonexistent. In its place is a silver upside down crescent moon overlapping another crescent moon, which faces the same way as Usagi's. Around her waist, just above the skirt, is a gold chain with a ruby in the middle of it. Her gloves are black too, along with her boots, which have a red upside down crescent moon imprinted on them and rainbow coloring here and there…

When she is Dark Cosmos, her outfit is pretty much the same only with a longer skirt, a grayish-white cape, a small gold crown with rubies and diamond, and long, feathery, see through wings that reflect light like a diamond, making them seem almost glittery.

Attacks: Her attacks are pretty strong, some of them way stronger than Usagi's most powerful attacks. However, she rarely uses them as they prove to be fatal to her as well as the enemy. Her attacks drain massive energy so she uses her small scale attacks most often.

One of her attacks is Celestial Flare: A feather appears in Najika's hand. On the front of the feather a ball of energy appears. The ball eventually grows bigger and bigger until it surges forward and envelops the foe. Laser beams of fire, energy, water, ice, or any other element. (It depends on what the first word is. Examples- Aqua Flare, Fire Flare, Stone Flare, Ice Flare, etc. Celestial Flare is energy. Also, if the attack is Aqua Flare, the ball will have water in it and drown the foe. If its Fire Flare the ball will be made of flames and burn the foe, etc.) Anyway, beams come from the sky and attack the foe inside the bubble. The lasers will also shrink the bubble until the foe either surrenders to Najika or evaporates into nothing. Once inside the bubble, you can't teleport or attack.

(Note: I will probably change this attack later on)

Strengths: Offense and calculating the enemy's strengths and weaknesses. Can find the weak point in an army and can effectively destroy massive amounts on the battle field. She is strong even when she is surrounded and is very useful to have on an army. It isn't good to be on her bad side.

Weaknesses: Slightly naïve and a bit of an airhead. Not so good with defense and holds back a lot on the battle field for her own reasons. She doesn't like to interfere with destiny and fate during war. But if the need arises, she will let loose and destroy thousands with just one attack.

Najika is only there to lend a helping hand and although she will play a major role in the story, she will not be seen much.

* * *

I hope you guys vote yes for her. I'm very fond of Najika, you could say that she's a lot like me…

She WILL NOT be an attention hog. I absolutely, positively hate it when the OC are friggen' attention hogs.

Anyway….chapter 7 will be up very soon. Perhaps…..I don't know, either today or next week. So keep watch and R&R…

Also, check out my story Lost on my other account Hassini.

I hear it's good xD

SailorSolarsystem


	7. The Moon & A Prophecy

Phoofie……Finally, Chapter 7 is up. (Or the "real" chapter 5) Sorry for the insanely long amount of time it took me to update. I was working on Lost on Hassini, another new story I want to post soon, and some of my own personal stories that I intend to publish soon………(I doubt it will ever happen, none of my stories are actually good but one can hope.) Add school, homework, friends, research projects, family problems, financial crap, and 5 other smaller projects to the mix, put it in the oven for 3 minutes and BAM! Instant headache and out of mind-ness. I'm overwhelmed with junk that needs to be done, a rough copy for something or another due tomorrow, conferences, presentations…. .

I need to let of some steam. .

This chapter will definitely be longer than usual. Perhaps double? Or something…it may be smaller……….Oh well.

Anyway, by the way:

This story IS a multicross……I think I said that already…Just wanted to be sure….

Moving on:

Voting;

OC: 1

No OC: 1

-sweatdrop- You've got to be kidding me……..

Now my life is a tad more complicated…..-sigh-

Anyway, voting will be up for a couple more chapters…blah blah blah… yada yada yada…etc.

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are useless….just stupid little unnecessary (in my opinion) things that make us fanfiction author's feel bad.

A few things to prove my point;

Numero uno: If we owned whatever crap we right about, would we honestly post here? If anything, ANYTHING, if an author wanted to change his/her story a bit, alternate ending, characters, etc; he/she would create a stinkin' website and post their own stinkin' variation.

Numero dos: Real authors, and I mean honest to goodness, 4 books published, 1 million fans, etc. Those kinds of authors would not be posting on sites like anime spiral, media miner, etc.

Hello? They have millions of dollars/euros/pounds whatever. Anyone up there? –turns lights on-

Exactly. I'm sure they could afford their own stinkin' website, have lots of publicity, and change their story.

Lastly; numero tres: The majority of these fanfiction sites consist of manga and/or anime. I'm pretty sure people like Rumiko Takahashi, Yuu Watase, Natsume Ando, Kazuki Takahashi, Arina Tanemura, etc would not create accounts like, oh I don't know, Capricious Purple Clarity and write fanfiction. (No offence intended to Capricious Purple Clarity, I am actually a big fan of her )

I might be wrong, but these are just my opinions.

Ah-hem, anyway….Moving on to the story: (I finally let off some steam with that little rant)

Thankyous to reviewers will be at the bottom

By the way, I want votes for the first crossover of this story that will appear in the next chapter.

The choices are:

Harry Potter (I'd prefer not, but it's the reader's choice. I have something big planned for this at the end of the story)

Kingdom Hearts II (This one is good. If you guys do pick this one first, I have something good planned for this.)

Furuba [Fruits Basket (I'd prefer to have this as the second or third…but it doesn't matter much)

Inuyasha (I was actually planning to have this second I have MAJOR planning for it if Najika is in the story…but I want to let you guys vote on it)

Gundam Wing (It would be nice if this was first too)

Note: All these will be present in the story. All of these will be present twice at different times and different dimensions. (This will be explained I the future)

I have humongous plans for this ficcy. It will turn out good, I promise.

On to the story:::

* * *

**Recap- **

Holding up a small pink key, Usagi called up to the sky, "I call upon the power of Pluto! Take me to the Time Gates!"

* * *

Usagi landed with a small gasp and a pained groan at the Time Gates. The slippery floor caused her to fall on her face. 

"Ow…" she moaned as she got up, fighting tears. The swirling mist surrounded her as she tried to make her way to the center of the Gates.

"Setsuna! Setsunaaa!" she cried as she wandered helplessly around. No matter how many times she tried, she could never fully navigate the Time Gates in all its mazelike misty-ness.

The clacking of heels against tile made her turn to her left. Through the thick fog she could see the outline of Sailor Pluto, staff and all.

"Setsuna!" Usagi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hime…what are you doing here?" Sailor Pluto questioned.

Usagi straightened from her slumped position, "Well…um….I want to go to the moon…"

Pluto looked at her in puzzlement.

"Well…you see, I think if I go to the moon I can find a clue to there to start looking for Chaos."

Sailor Pluto nodded in understanding. "Very well then, follow me"

Usagi hastily followed Setsuna, careful to not lose sight of her.

They stopped at two large doors and Sailor Pluto pushed them open. They made a loud creaking noise as they slowly allowed entrance to the two senshi.

Once through the door, they both resumed walking until they reached another set of doors. These were much smaller and opened with ease.

Past the door was a small room with a large mirror in the middle. Scrawled on top of the glass was the word 'Moon'.

Setsuna gestured Usagi to go to the mirror once they had entered.

Nodding slowly Usagi hesitantly walked towards the mirror, wondering what she was supposed to do.

"Just step in." Setsuna said, as if sensing her unease.

Usagi stared at Pluto quizzically. "What?"

Pluto just smiled mysteriously and Usagi sighed. Cautiously, she poked the mirror with her index finger. "Woah!" Usagi gasped in surprise as her finger went through it. Looking at Setsuna once again, she whispered a small 'Thank you' and disappeared completely.

-------

"Ooomph!" Usagi cried out as she fell through the mirror to the other side.

Swirly multicolored lights surrounded her as she floated downward. Usagi looked around in wonder. What was this place?

As if hearing her unspoken question, a few words appeared in front of her.

"**This is the link between dimensions**…?" Usagi read the words aloud.

Another word appeared, **'yes'**.

"I've heard of this place!" Usagi said in surprise.

"Setsuna mentioned it once, it's the pathway between dimensions and places…this must be the pathway to the moon!"

The word '**yes**' lingered a bit longer before fading out of existence.

Suddenly, Usagi felt as if she was being pulled through something and she closed her eyes against the pressure.

-------

When Usagi opened her eyes again she was standing on the moon.

She gasped as she walked around, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. This was the moon…her home.

With resolved determination to not think about the past she walked forward.

-------

Usagi wandered about for a few hours. Eventually she got tired and feeling exhausted she muttered "Ugh…" and sat down on a rock.

Usagi looked around forlornly at the once beautiful kingdom. To the east she could see the ruins of the palace. To the west she could see the dead forest. South of her was another forest, this one was still somewhat alive, but there were no animals or life. Usagi sighed; this really was the barren planet.

Something caught her eye and she spotted something to the north. It was a bunch of ruins, like everything else. But something told Usagi that it always was a pile of rubble, even before Beryl's attack. It seemed to be calling her so Usagi got off her rock and walked towards it.

What seemed like hours turned out to be a mere minutes, and before long Usagi was standing in front of the large area. Cautiously, she stepped over a piece of stone and walked towards the center. Usagi looked around her in confusion, what about this place called her?

Then she saw it, in the midst of all the rubble was a cave imbedded into the mountain! Usagi gasped as she remembered what this place was.

It was the Cave of Prophecies. Once, a long time ago, before the Silver Millennium, the cave housed an ancient civilization. Much like the Egyptians, the ancient Lunarians built small pyramid like building around the cave, these were their homes.

The cave was where the worshipped. A spirit was said to reside in a statue inside the cave. This spirit could tell the future in short, riddle-like prophecies, it helped many understand what their purpose was in life. Or how they were supposed to solve a problem.

It was said that the spirit could tell a person his life's story. What would happen, what can happen, and what already happened. Those that sought out that truth were horrified and amazed.

But Usagi didn't want any of that, she just wanted to know where to start looking for Chaos.

Tentatively, she walked inside the cave. In the center was the statue of a woman. Her eyes looked down upon all who entered; her stone hair was short and wild. Even though she was made of granite, she seemed _alive_.

Usagi shuddered, the statue stared at her, as if following her every move. She could picture those lifelike eyes moving…

She walked towards the statue, trying to read what was written on the pedestal on which the statue stood.

**'State your wish and I will tell you the answer.**

**Beware those who wish to seek out their future.**

**The future is not set in stone, it can change.**

**Do no let greed overtake you. Ask your question wisely.'**

"Um…." Usagi opened her mouth, contemplating what to ask.

"I want to know to find my love; Chaos." She said at last.

Then, before her eyes the statue moved. It turned to face towards her and blinked. Once, twice.

Usagi jumped in surprise.

The statue's mouth opened and it spoke in a low, calm voice.

**'Find your Chaos at the heart of your journey…..'**

Usagi frowned at the vague answer. "My journey?" she wondered out loud.

The statue spoke again, even though Usagi didn't ask a direct question.

**'A mirror will lead you to shadows, darkness, and heartless…This journey will help you find your true heart.**

**A mirror to lead you to a land of demons, monsters, and a single stone… This journey will help you find your courage.**

**A mirror to lead to animals, the zodiac, and a curse…This journey will help you find your compassion.**

**A mirror to lead wizards, witches, brooms, and evil beyond belief…This journey will help you find your magic.**

**A mirror to lead you to robots…five boys…war…This journey will help you find your inner warrior.'**

Usagi frowned again. "Wha-"

The statue wasn't done yet though.

**'The people you meet know you; they have met you before…a long time ago…**

**In your journey you will find your Chaos.**

**However, once the last mirror disappears your journey will not end. New mirrors will take its place. New mirrors…different dimensions. Those you meet will stick with you on your journey. And you will all separate to journey through the different dimensions…**

**These alternate universes…they will have the same people…but relationships will be different, the people in them will be different…However, those from the first journey into that world, they are true.**

**Do not forget that.'**

The stone rumbled again as it turned back to its original spot.

Usagi wanted to say something else, but gave a sharp cry instead as she fell into the portal that opened underneath her.

As she fell through the link between the worlds, Usagi contemplated the meaning behind the statue's words.

"A journey…different dimensions?" she wondered aloud.

Suddenly, words appeared before her.

**'All will be explained soon…'**

Usagi nodded, trusting the words, and closed her eyes as she floated towards the other side.

_End._

* * *

I'm done with the chapter…-phew- Longest chapter so far... 

Finally.

Anyway, I bet everyone's wondering why it says 'End'.

Don't worry, the story will continue, this is just the end of this part.

Part two will be posted soon under the name 'Forever and Always Part II'

Please read that too.

I've decided that I don't want to mush together all of the dimension travels, so everything will be chopped up into parts as separate ficcys. They will all be connected into one bigger story.

I advise you to read them all in order. XD

Voting is up. Please vote about the crossover, OC, and tell me what you think Chaos should look like (i.e. Name, eye color, hair color, etc. I already have personality in mind…but feel free to suggest anything.)

I look forward to hearing your replies, don't forget to read 'Forever and Always Part II' which will be up soon.

Note: I may or may not change the title of this fic to 'Forever and Always Part I'

Tell me in your reviews or e-mail which is you.

R&R

Sailor Solarsystem


End file.
